powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucas/Laser
Lucas/Laser ''' is an Android Roller Coaster (ARC) who is attached to a traveling roller coaster that once called Dorney Park its home. Unlike some ARC's his identity was not changed, just his looks to become a Mercedes themed Race Car Android. He found an old engine block and was manufactured into a belt that eventually became The Battle Belt. Character History Dorney Park Mel seems to know of Laser and is described to be less human than the other ARC's, which means he debuted somewhere between 2000 and 2002 (from Millennium Force and Mean Streak to Xaphlia/Xcelerator and the Ricochet's). Around when the ride was removed from the park in 2008, the ARC's in this period received upgrades to be more human than they really were, which would help many years later for Mel and Fiona to be able to pass as college students. Life in Germany The ride began touring Germany under the name Teststrecke (Test Track). His hair went from brunette to black, his outfits went from very 50's and Neon (like Xcelarator), to leather and jeans. In 2020, Mercedes began to sponsor the ride and got it up to code. While wandering around Mercedes Headquarters, he found an old engine block and he want it fashioned into his new Mercedes brand design. The ride was repainted Black and Silver (after the Blue and Yellow getting reversed in 2009). The ride began touring outside of Germany and the Netherlands. In one stop in Japan, he got a new bracelet from a guy named Jeff Kensaki, the tech of a new team of heroes, the Arrowmen. Little did he know, this was the same Jeff who created him 20 years prior. Coaster Force After the California State Fair had to retire a ride, Laser returned to America for the limited engagement in Reefside. He met up with Mel and Fiona and their fellow rangers: Teddy Winslow, Seamus Decker, and Peter Ishitori. When Kosarin, Jezella, and Panda Mime captured the rangers, he stepped up to the plate and became '''Auto Cop, a red and black colored car themed insectoid bangai hero. The six heroes brought Panda Mime down, he even was able to use the Transformation Jet Blade's final strike against him. He later helped them again in their darkest hour when their powers were severed from the Morphing Grid (which he is not connected to). He led the 12 other heroes as the Power Riders. Halloween Homecoming He is only mentioned as Auto Cop is this cameo appearance and assist the Nitro Rangers, Mean Streak's Squadron, and the original Geauga Society. He did not appear in the final battle as the ride travels Germany. Personality Laser is an old soul. He is also curious and smart. He loves helping others and spreading joy. Auto Cop * Engine Driver ** Engine Brace * Pat Saber * Drive Bazooka * Transformation Jet Blade (CF 9 only) * Millennium Control Cannon Combo (Nitro 20 only) Appearances: 'CF 8, 9, 21, 22, Nitro 20 Notes * His name is actually the Twitch name of one of the creators of Simcity (2013), Lucauslazer * He was actually designed after Jeff's son, Micheal Bolt ** Interestingly, they are portrayed by twins * Laser looking similar to Xcelatator back in the early 2000's and that Marie Xephila Richard and Micheal Bolt are Jeff's eldest children (and their distance apart) could symbolize that they are forbidden lovers like ''Romeo and Juliet to an extent * He is the first Kaman Rider to appear in Power Rangers, despite the rider not being adapted in the US ** More Riders would appear as power ups in future episodes. * He is the only Cedar Fair roller coaster who still has an ARC (or a ranger represents that ride, weather an ARC existed or not) to '''not participate in the Coaster War ** As all the kiddie coasters (Nick and Peanuts themed rides) never had ARC's ** No coasters that were removed prior to 2005 got an ARC *** Like Laser, some rides that were removed in the first years after that point (Son of Beast, WildCat) were removed, but their ARC's remain (Son of Beast became Valravn, and WildCat stole Mean Streak's parts to become Sunset Ranger) * Every other ARC has more appearances than him See Also * Shinnosuke Tomari-Rider Counterpart (user of suit and Arsenal) from Kaman Rider Drive See Comparison Page * Stella Ryoshalde-as the 6th hero to appear Category:Red Ranger Category:Male Category:Males Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Ranger-like Category:PR Gun-users Category:Rangers with Kamen Rider Counterparts Category:Geauga Society (Comic) Category:ARC's with Multiple Identities Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen